


Pulse

by shniam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Blood Drinking, M/M, Masturbation, Vampire Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is at a club watching Louis dance and grind to the thrum of the music.</p>
<p>Louis takes Harry into a toilet where they 'feed' each other in different ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shnixangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnixangel/gifts).



> Total AU based on a pic of Harry and Louis where Louis is wearing a t-shirt with vampire teeth on. Thats it, so no idea where it all came from!
> 
> All total fiction - don't know them or anyone connected to them.
> 
> It was a case of 'You show me yours, I'll show you mine' with Shnixangel!

The music beat a steady thrum, warm bodies swaying; some to the music some to their own beat. Louis weaved through the crowd, glass of scotch in his hand, occasionally grinding up behind a body that stepped in his way.

From the other side of the room Harry leaned against the bar, sipping his drink and eyes on the charismatic dancer. He watched as the man held his drink up and swayed his hips, brushing against the back of the male dancing in front of him. There was a flash of tattoos on slender arms as the ¾ sleeves rose up and one hand came down to grip the broad hip in front. Harry took another sip as the dancer leaned in and licked along the side of his dancing partners neck before pulling away and gliding off, oblivious to the looks sent his way by the crowds around him.

Harry watched from his vantage point, quietly sipping his drink until the dancer came into his eye line. Harry paused, his glass still at his lips and stared into the pale blue eyes. The dancer stood with his head on one side and a smirk on his lips. Harry took a sip of his drink and placed the glass on the bar, turning his head back towards the dancer and raising his eyebrows in question.

Handing his glass to a passing girl, who looked as though she had been passed the crown jewels, the dancer swayed through the throng to the bar.

“Hi.”

Harry blinked as his observation subject approached him. “Hi yourself.”

“Come here often?”

Harry gave a burst of laughter. “Really? That’s the line you’re going with?! You came here with me, you moron!” He reached out and pulled the dancer towards him, spreading his legs to slot the smaller figure between them and buried his face in the cool neck before him. “Lou, you looked amazing out there.” He muttered.

“You smell amazing here.” Louis carded his hands through Harry’s hair as he lowered his head to Harry’s neck, kissing along his jaw and trailing his tongue over the soft skin. “Smell so good.” He murmured, pressing against Harry’s body, one hand pulling him closer by the hip. 

As Louis dragged his teeth along Harry’s neck he felt Harry’s breath hitch and his cock harden. “Want you to.” Harry panted.

“Want me to what darling?” Louis drawled, kissing the skin he had grazed.

“Bite me.”Harry begged.

Louis pulled away, bringing his thumb up to caress the area he had been paying attention to. “Not here.” He said and pulled Harry by the hand towards the toilet.

///

Pushing Harry through the door and against the tiled wall, Louis cupped Harry’s face and peppered it with kisses. “When I was walking towards you, I could smell you.” He gasped, pushing up to Harry. “All those heart beats and the music, god so erotic! But you, you smelled so god damn amazing...” Louis pulled Harry’s head back and nuzzled the juncture of neck exposed. “Wanted you...want you now.”

“Take me now.” Harry begged once more, knees buckling beneath him.

“All in good time darling.” Glancing up at Harry quickly, Louis licked an area of skin before biting down hard, sharp teeth piercing the skin.

“Oh my god!” Harry groaned, pushing hard against Louis’ hips in an effort to seek friction. “Oh my god...” 

As Louis sucked Harry rocked up, noises leaving his mouth alternating between pants and groans.  
As Harry rutted up with a judder Louis pulled off, licking up any mess he had left as he fumbled with Harry’s jeans; pulling them down as he dropped to his knees. Quickly, Louis pulled Harry’s cock out of his boxers and ran his hand along the hot length, gathering the pre-come that was leaking out and that had already soaked his boxers. With a low growl he dropped his head and swallowed Harry down, tongue twirling around the tip as he pulled back. Keeping his eyes fixated on Harry as he bobbed his head, hands gripping Harry’s hips to keep him close and upright. He felt Harry’s hands tangle in his hair as Harry held his head close and push up into his mouth.

Harry emitted a strangled moan. “Yeah.” He groaned, pushing up and realising into Louis’ mouth. “Fuck.”

Louis sucked and licked, cleaning up the mess Harry had created, the mess he had helped create. Leaning his forehead against Harry’s stomach, Louis pulled Harry’s boxers up and had half pulled his jeans up before Harry slowly slipped down the wall. Giving up, Louis leaned back on his heels and pulled his own cock out.

“Fuck, you are so fucking amazing Haz.” Louis panted; his hand flying up his cock. “Love you so much.”

Harry held out a hand and tied to pull Louis close. Getting the idea Louis pushed onto his knees and aimed his cock at Harry’s mouth as his lips parted. “You feed me,” Louis gasped as the first spurts left him. “And I feed you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haven't done a one-shot like this in a while, so I hope its ok!


End file.
